


Another of His Spells

by joufancyhuh



Series: The Heavens Will Fall [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Day 21, F/M, Fluff, Month of Fanfiction, SR-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Mistletoe in the elevator makes things a bit awkward for the people inside.





	Another of His Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Month of Fanfiction  
> Day 21: A Holiday Celebration
> 
> Title taken from Sanctified by Nine Inch Nails, changed "her" to "his".  
> This could probably also be part of ME Christmas last year which I never finished.
> 
> _“I said it’s a silly tradition, isn’t it? The mistletoe?”_

Mistletoe decorated the ceiling of the elevator, someone’s idea of a practical joke.

Blake tried not to notice as she shifted her stance, not making eye contact with her Lieutenant. A faint blush crept into her cheeks as she trained her eyes on the floor. The air felt hot and stiff as neither spoke. She didn’t need to wonder if he knew their predicament, his silence an obvious contrast to his usual banter.

But then Kaidan opened his mouth, spouting off history of the mistletoe. She only half listened, nodding along while trying to pretend her heart didn’t hammer in her chest at the implication of standing under it. Especially with Kaidan, where her feelings already complicated things.  

The elevator seemed slower than usual.

Kaidan spoke up again, but she didn’t catch it in time, too lost in the pounding in her ears.

“Hm?”

“I said it’s a silly tradition, isn’t it? The mistletoe?”

She gave a curt nod, still keeping her eyes away from his face. “I’ll never understand human traditions.”

Kaidan gave a chuckle. “You know you’re only honorary krogan, right? You still qualify as a human.”

She bit the corner of her lip, fighting the smile wanting to form on her face. “You miss a lot of traditions when you live on the streets. This was one of many.”

The air grew heavy again, the mention of her past stifling things between them once more. Blake swallowed the lump in her throat, angry at herself for revealing that small fact. What if he pried? Why would she bring this up? She knew they grew too comfortable with each other, but this drove that thought home, proof that she needed to take a step back with him.

The elevator halted, Blake thanking the ship for a break in their awkward conversation.

In the seconds before the doors opened, Kaidan stepped beside her and clasped her dangling hand, thumb drawing over the back of it. The flutter of a kiss landed on her cheek, but she didn’t get time to act before Kaidan let go and stepped out the door, shooting her a bright smile.

She rubbed the spot where his lips landed, staring into his rich amber eyes as they sparkled with humor and something else that she didn’t want to name. “Everyone should experience traditions once, Commander.” She watched him walk away from her rooted spot in the elevator, standing shell-shocked as the door closed once more, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


End file.
